


are you not down with forgiveness?

by eltinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i got upset, just angry fluffy fluff, plans were cancelled two friday nights in a row, probably wont edit, some cursing bc i curse like a sailor, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltinka/pseuds/eltinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles apologizes to lydia for being a dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you not down with forgiveness?

**Author's Note:**

> all i do is think about cute shit with these two white people idk what im doin wit my life other than gettin plans cancelled (im bitter rn) but hmu on the tumbles yall!! @muhleatate

"I've come to serenade you."

With ungelled hair, basketball shorts, and a guitar hanging around him, Stiles looked like a douche bag. He's such a dick. Lydia climbed out of her sanctuary  (her bed) to open the front door to this. Stiles with ungelled hair, basketball shorts, and a guitar hanging around him.

She stared blankly at him. "Why."

Stiles stretched his lips over his teeth awkwardly. Was that supposed to be a smile? What a dumbass. He ran his fingers through his gross, messy hair.

"I have _come_ to _serenade_ you, Lydia Martin!" he repeated, throwing his arms up in the air.

Lydia gave him an exaggerated once-over, raising a brow. "Cute shorts." She clicks her tongue, enjoying the view. "You're hairier than Scott when he wolfs out."

"As so I've been told by Scottie himself," Stiles grinned. He tapped his fingers against his guitar. "Okay, so..." he began, licking his lips, "I wrote you a song." Lydia crossed her arms and puffed out her hip. "Just in case you're still mad at me for being a dick."

Lydia rolls her eyes. What an asshole. He probably one knows, like, two notes. And his voice is horrible. He sounds like a screeching monkey. Stiles sang to her before. She almost smacked him into oblivion.

Lydia sucks her teeth, grilling him to death. He's sweating like the gross, cute little boy he is. She puts her fakest smile on, just for him. "Go ahead," she says. "Sing for me."

He locks his eyes with hers. _Smirking_. He's honestly a huge dick.

Stiles strums his guitar with the grace of a baboon. He's so untalented. He is going to ruin her night by making her ears bleed.

"My banshee babe."

Her eye twitches.

"You make me melt into a mess."

Obviously.

He's not really singing, but the chords flow into his voice. She's not forgiving him, no matter how big and cute his smile is.

"There's something about the length of your dress."

Wow! Lydia didn't know Keats was at her front door.

"My forever girl, your anger makes my soul unrest."

Alright.

"There's something about your hair when it's tressed."

She hasn't even braided her hair this week.

"My partner in crime."

Was he thinking about Scott for that one right there?

"I swear I wanna cry."

He should. He pouts instead.

"But still, I don't wanna see a tear in your eye."

She should start crying, just to spite him.

"My brilliant sky, my beautiful sunshine."

Scott definitely helped him with that one.

"Please forgive me."

She mouths a no.

"I'll apologize to your dog."

His slips his guitar onto his back and steps inside, uninvited. He bends down and softly presses his lips onto her cheekbone. "Please?" he says, nuzzling into her neck.

"No. You hurt Prada. And you're annoying," Lydia says, pushing his hair off his forehead with a pout. He shuts the door behind him with his foot.

"I know. I stepped on her tail by accident. I'm sorry." Stiles pecks her right temple. "I promise I'll work on my doggy skills."

"And your writing skills. That last line..." Lydia says, looking up at his pouty face. "Was horrible."

Stiles laughs and wraps his arms around her hips. He lifts her easy, spinning her around. She yelps and steadies her elbows on his shoulders, grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck.

He gingerly places her down on the floor, grinning like an idiot. She smacks his chest. "Asshole," she says as she hugs his waist.

With one hand, he gently grips her jaw, squishing her lips. She looks up with playfulness glinting in her eyes. He soaks in the sight before leaning down and kissing her.

"My forever girl," he mutters.

"Relax yourself," Lydia teases, shoving him away from her. "Now if you really want me to forgive you," she raises her brows, "you have to catch me first."

Stiles smirks. "Alright. We both know I'm gonna get you right away, but alright."

"Oh, please." Lydia smiles, so pretty and so bright. His brilliant sky, his beautiful sunshine.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok tbh i wrote a beautiful ass poem


End file.
